Knock at my door
by jasperloverxoxo
Summary: Alex wakes up one day and realizes, that she is in love with her brother Justin. Will he say he loves her, if not what will she do? sorry i'm terrible at summarys. betterish than sounds, i think. rated T just in case.
1. Wierdest Day

Chapter 1

Alex's POV

I awoke to a snowy Wednesday morning to hear the light flapping of Dragon's wings out in the hallway. I glanced at my clock and groaned, it read 6:45. Strange, I thought why didn't anyone come to wake me up like fifteen minutes ago.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. _There they are, _I thought to myself. Justin popped his head into my room. "Alex did you here? We have a snow day today!" Well that was good, I hadn't studied for our history test today. "And mom and dad are gone for today, on some business thing which means…"

I wasn't really listening to Justin, I was just staring at him like some love sick puppy, but I tried my best not to look love sick, that would be a disturbing discussion that I really didn't want to have with, well anyone. As soon as Justin left, it hit me like a rock solid snowball. I was in love with Justin. I didn't understand why but I knew I loved Justin and not that sibling love that everyone says that siblings really love each other, that is so not true. This love was real actual couple like love.

_Alex, _I thought to myself, _this is your it's Justin, your doll loving older brother. Think about how weird it'd be for Harper and Max and Mom and Dad. I mean hello brother and sister. Not boyfriend and girlfriend. It's probably just some spell he and Max put on you for all the pranks. Or something else. It'll pass no matter what it is. _My pep talk to myself wasn't working, so I got up and slowly made my way to my closet. I was in a really good mood so I decided to wear bright colors. I grabbed out a hot pink v-neck (pick on my profile) and a pair of skinny jeans.

I went downstairs to see Justin watching TV. The house was eerily quiet. "Hey Justin where's Mom and Dad?" I asked when I didn't see any breakfast waiting for my to eat it.

"Jeez, Alex don't you ever listen? They left, which means that you have to watch Max."

"What why me? What about you? I mean hello, there's no school today. I want to go have a life. Plus, it's a Wednesday so you can't have any plans, unless you had intended on ditching school." I raised on of my eyebrows at him.

"Well Alex, if you must know, I have a date with Cleo, from my Biology class today.

I stared at him in disbelief. _Alex! _My head screamed at me. _Just tell him. Before that slut Cleo gets him and takes what could, no should be yours!_ I decided my head was right. I mean what would it hurt?

It took me a few moments for me to work up the courage, but I finally managed to speak, "Justin, I need to talk to you in the lair, now." I figured we should do this in private.

"Sure Alex, but why in the lair?"

"Justin, just please go into the lair," I was so afraid of telling him, that I was almost positive I was going to just turn around and run. "Justin, there's something I need to tell you." I said shutting the door to the lair. "I think I'm in love with you.


	2. Just three Words

I do not own anything, no matter how much I may wish I do.

Justin's POV

Early that same morning

I woke up at exactly 6:00, like I do almost every morning. I took a shower and got dressed. Then I went downstairs and turned on the news, but before I did that, I found a not on the kitchen counter. It read:

Kids,

Your father and I have a business meeting, we must go to. There's 20$ on the refrigerator. We'll be back later tonight. Have a good snow day. Behave. Oh, and Justin, try to keep your siblings in line.

Mom

_Cool snow day, _I rejoiced quietly in my head. All of a sudden, my phone rang. I jumped and almost peed my pants. _Man you probably look like an idiot right now. _After I managed to calm myself, I answered the phone. I didn't recognize the number but I answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Hey Justin, it's Cleo (picture of Cleo on my profile) from biology, I was wondering if you, maybe, um want to go see a movie today, since you know it's a snow day.

It took me a few moments to realize that she actually asking me out. "I'd love to! What time?" _Justin, you dick, you probably sounded too eager._

"How about 11:30?" she didn't seem to even notice.

"That sounds great. I'll pick you up then." Once she hung up, I did a fist pump in the air and ran upstairs to get Max and Alex up.

"Max get up! No school today" I yelled, opening up his curtains, letting some light shine through in hopes of waking him up. Once I was positive he wasn't going back to sleep, I went downstairs to make some eggs. I didn't dare to wake up Alex until at least 6:30, she wouldn't be the kindest person ever, if I did.

Once the eggs were done, I went to wake up Alex. I knocked once and popped my head in Alex's room. "Alex did you here? We have a snow day today!" I told her as soon as I spotted her. Wow, no wonder she won't let anyone she her in the morning, her hair was a mess. "And mom and dad are gone for today, on some business thing which means that we're home alone," I said trying to ignore the big mess on top of her head. I decided to give her some space and went downstairs

Max had eaten all the eggs I had made and went back upstairs with Dragon. It took Alex a while to come downstairs.

"Hey Justin, where's Mom and Dad?" Jeez, doesn't she ever listen.

"Jeez, Alex don't you ever listen? They left, which means that you have to watch Max."

"What why me? What about you? I mean hello, there's no school today. I want to go have a life. Plus, it's a Wednesday so you can't have any plans, unless you had intended on ditching school." she raised on of her eyebrows at me.

"Well Alex, if you must know, I have a date with Cleo, from my Biology class today." she stared at me in disbelief. Jeez, can't a cute girl ask me out?

"Justin, I need to talk to you in the lair, now." she said it so sternly that I was afraid that she killed one of my goldfish again.

"Sure Alex, but why in the lair?" I was going to go with her no matter what, I mean come one she's my little sis. I gotta protect her.

"Justin, just please go into the lair," she looked like she was on the verge of tears. Maybe she killed Dragon. That would suck.

"Justin," she said shutting the door, "there's something I need to tell you. I think I'm in love with you.

I tried to laugh, but all I could do was stand there frozen, like a statue.

**Hope you like it. R&R. **


	3. Worst Day

**Srry it took so long to update. I'll try to update more often! --jasperloverxoxo 3 warning there is some language in this chapter.**

"Haha Alex very funny." Justin started laughing, but something in my eyes told him to shut the hell up. It took him about five minutes to realize that I was dead serious. "Alex," he looked at me like I was ficken' ghost. I tell him how I feel and all of a sudden I'm a fucking leper? "We're brother and sister. It's wring. I mean do…"

"But you don't love me?" I could feel the tears coming on. I already knew the answer.

"Of course I love. But I'm not _in _love with you.." Wow, now I know how all those girls in books, fan fictions and TV shows felt when their boyfriend tells they love them but they aren't in love with them. "Alex, I love you like I love Max."

"Great, I'm equivalent to Max." My lower lip began to tremble.

"Alex," he said taking a hesitant step forward to try to comfort me, "It's not like we could secretly date. It's weird."

I couldn't hold in the tears anymore and I ran out of the lair straight to my room. I jumped on my bed and began to cry. I rarely cried; what was happening to me? I hugged my pink satin pillows. I knew it was a matter of time until _he _tried to come and make me feel better.

I waited for about thirty minutes until I realized, that he doesn't fricking care. I was so mad at him yet slightly turned on. I always wanted what I couldn't have.

I quickly fixed my hair and make up and walked downstairs, expecting to see Justin watching TV, but Max was the only one downstairs.

"Max, where's Justin," it hurt to say his name. It didn't psychically hurt, but it made my heart throb.

"He went on a date with Cleo. Now shhh, this is my favorite part." he said as he turned his attention back to the TV. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Max, you do know that Batman is really Bruce Wayne right?" I smiled.

"Aw, come on Alex! You spoil everything!" I knew he was just joking and it took my mind off Justin for a little while.

I wondered upstairs and took a nap. I hadn't cried like that in a while.

About two hours later I woke up when I heard the front door open and close. I slowly made my way to the living room. It took me about five minutes, but when I finally got there, he was sitting on the couch almost radiating light. His lips were pulled up into the most perfect smile, it made me want to kiss his perfect lips.

"Hey, Justin," my voice was weak but it didn't seem like he was paying any attention to that, "how was your date with Cleo?" I asked sneering her name.

"It was amazing! She even likes comics! She's so cool. Alex you would really like her. She's into a lot of the things you like!" _Yeah, including boys. _I added in my head. He looked over and saw the look on my face. "Oh sweetie, your still not mad about this morning are you?"

"I wonder what made you think about that?" did he seriously believe that I was going to get over him in two and a half hours? He can be such a douche, but I wanted him to be my douche.

"Hey, if your going to give me that tone, that you can get your petite little ass out of here!" he yelled pointing his index finger to the door.

"F…fine," I said as the tears began to pour down my face for the second time today.

"Alex wait," he said using a much soft voice as I ran out of the apartment.

I ran out of the sub station and down the road. I didn't know where I was going but I knew that it didn't have Justin in it. I heard a honking and as I turned around, I saw a bright light, then my whole world went black.

**Hey, I'll try to update as soon as possible. R&R. if you have any ideas, let me know!**


	4. Danger

**Srry it took me so long again, I got writers block. Jasperloverxoxo 3**

Justin's POV

It was 1:30, where was Alex, usually she'd have snuck in already, but I was still sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for her to come back so I could give her a piece of my mind. She knows how much I hate lying to mom and dad and I had to lie to tell them that Alex went to Harper's for a little while, when they came home at seven. She can't still be ma, can she? I thought about where she could be and I fell asleep

I woke up to the phone ringing. Damn, I was still on the couch, mom and dad would definitely get suspicious now. Dad must've answered the phone because his face turned pale when he was listening to what the person on the other end of the phone had to say.

After he hung up the phone, it took him about five minutes to get the words out. "I…it's A….Alex. S…she's in a come," all of a sudden he burst into tears. It was scary, my dad never cried, it made me feel helpless, watching my dad cry. He was always so strong, I'd never seen him cry and believe me, it isn't a pretty sight.

Max came into the room and opened the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. "Hey Justin Alex back from her hissiy-fit yet? Man, I don't know what you said to her, but her face was priceless. She was in tears." Max finally turned around to see my dad, still crying, but now he was severely pissed off.

"Justin! You, you knew?" he almost lunged at me, but my mom stepped in, placing her hands on his chest, it worked a little, but he was still angry.

"So? It's not like I could've stopped her. She was acting really weird," God, why were they blaming me for this? It's not like I could've stopped it.

"Hey Dad, why don't why just rewind time and save Alex?" max just had to pitch in. everyone knew he couldn't possibly rewind time, so they'd have to ask me to do it.

"Sure Max, why don't _you _try it. Since apparently your brother doesn't care about Alex." my dad sneered at me.

"Jerry," my mom said in a warning tone. "Why don't we go see Alex and ask the doctor if he believes that she'll be in a coma for a while. Then, we can try magic." God bless my mother, she always knew what to say. "Now everyone go get dressed!"

Max and my dad left the room both mumbling about how unfair life is. "Thanks mom," I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"Don't thank me just yet. You're still in a whole bunch of trouble. But, Alex would've wanted to be around when you got punished, so for Alex, I'm punishing you at the hospital. Now go get dressed.''

The drive to the hospital was about fifteen minutes of pure silence. My dad, always managing to send me death glares from the rearview mirrors. We finally arrived at the hospital, that smelled of death and cheap ass food.

My mom worked up the courage to walk up to the nurse's station. I was surprised, but the nurse was **hot. **"Hi, I received a phone call that my daughter is in here. Her name is Alex, Alex Russo."

"Oh, yes, room 665. I'll show you follow me." She got up from the desk and showed us the way to Alex's room. "I'm very sorry," she gave us a quick smile and hurried off to give us some privacy.

I walked in and saw her. She was pure perfection, even unconscious. Her hair was pulled back into a pony and her right cheek bone had a big purple bruise on it, but she was still beautiful. Oh my god, I think I'm falling for my sister. My sister in a coma!

"Justin," my dad turned to me, "I hope you rot in hell." my mom gasped, but did nothing about it. "let's go max." and with that, my dad, mom and max left, leaving me alone by myself.


	5. and to think just 3 words changed it all

_JPOV_

_6 months later_

_It had been six months, since my dad left me to walk home at the hospital. He was still pissed at me, but my mom had never let him lay a hand on me. Or at least that's what she thought. She wasn't always home, and when she wasn't my dad would hit me. He was careful not to hit me so hard that it'd leave a mark, just hard enough to hurt like hell._

_After receiving so many 'punishments' as my dad called them, I changed. Cleo broke up with me. She said that I was lifeless now, not the same guy she fell for. I hadn't seen Alex since that day six months ago. I couldn't bear to see her like that, so lifeless. I think I fell in love with her._

_My parents went up to grandparents house for a few days, leaving my to watch max, so I made him go to school. He was mad, cause he knew I was skipping, but my parents needed one good child._

_I had recently gotten rid of every comic, action figure and nerdy stuff that I owned. It made me feel like a hypocrite. I beat up the nerdy kids now, I was not going to be caught with action figures, that was for kids in the sixth grade, not eleventh._

_I decided to go see her. _Mom had been bugging me to go see her. 'It's what she would've wanted' she always told me. 'she loved attention.' mom acted like she was dead. She wasn't the doctor said there was a 75% percent chance that she'd wake up. He told us that her head took a pretty bad hit.

As I approached room 665, I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach. I took a deep breath and walked in. There she was. She looked like death, death looked good on her.

"Hey Alex," I whispered. Wow, I was insane. Talking to a person who probably couldn't even hear me.

My phone started ringing. "Hello?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Hey Justie." my best friend Beau replied. I had made new friends on top of the new me.

"If you call me Justie one more time, I'll stuff you into a locker." I threatened him. He knew how much I hated Justie. It sounds like a girls name.

"Well I thought I'd tell you that Ms. Kingworth is wearing a really short and revealing dress. Hurry up and get in here, she hasn't taken attendance yet, so if you get through this phone fast enough, you'll make it to class," that was my favorite thing about Beau, he knew I was a wizard. I never knew how he knew, but he did.

"Kay, I'll be there in a minute, I just got to grab my jacket." I didn't bring a jacket, but I needed a minute. I walked up to Alex and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Help me travel on my own, I need to get there through this phone" I loved being a wizard.

"Dude, it's about time you got here." he said rolling his eyes.

"Well sorry." I grumbled as I went to my usual place, standing by the computer s in the science lab. Beau followed me.

"Good morning class." Ms. Kingworth said to us. She was our new science teacher and man she was hot. She was wearing a short light blue dress. I could tell that she knew she was hot and she made sure that it was noticed. "Justin, Beau why are you two over there?" she stared at us.

"Cause we're not over there." I said with a smirk.

"Well then, Justin, I'm sure you two would love to stay after class." she was glaring at us now. "Get back to you r seats, both of you, now," she said with a high level of authority.

We scrambled to get back to our seats. We knew that when she took authority, she meant business.

It wasn't long before the P.A. switched on. "Justin Russo to the office, Justin Russo," the secretary announced on a monotone voice.

"Dude the man knows you totally totaled his car." beau sure knew how to make me feel confident.

I looked at Ms. Kingworth and she nodded for me to go. "But don't think that you're still not in trouble," I knew she wouldn't hold anything against me.

_Well shit, if the principal does know I totaled his Porsche, he'd kill me. It's the second one of his cars that I've hijacked and totaled in three weeks, I'm dead_. He has to learn to buy crappier cars.

I walked into the office, expecting to see the principal, but instead, I saw my mom. It looked like she'd been crying.

"Mom?" I asked. She didn't look like my mom. My mom was always put together. She never cried in public, unlike my bi-polar dad.

"Justin," she said, pulling me into a hug. It was really unexpected. "It's Alex, she's awake." and with that, she started crying into my shoulder

**Omg, cliffy, R&R ideas are always welcome. Jasperloverxoxo 3**


	6. Waking up

_**Hey guys, srry its been so long. The end of the school year is tough. Its summer now, so I should update more often. **_

_APOV_

_For the past six months, or so they say, I'd been having the most perfect dream ever. You know one of those dreams, where you're home alone, and the doorbell rings, and when you answer it, and a whole a bunch of hot guys walk in? _

_You'd be surprised how horny your brain can get when its imaging you with hot boys all around. Let's just say, I hit like five homeruns per hot guy._

_If you would've asked me six months ago, I would've never said that I'd get tired of your brain imagining you having sex with hot boys, but after awhile, you realize that every time is the same. _

_There was only one guy that every time we hit fourth base, was different. He was perfection all of him. He was always sweet and loving, even in bed. He never did anything I didn't want._

_One day, I was ripped out of my perfect fantasy. I couldn't remember where I was. It seemed unfamiliar._

_A female nurse came hurrying in. She had major skin problems and her hair looked greasy. She checked a few of the machines and rushed out. She never once looked at me and I couldn't summon my voice to call her._

_So I was stuck sitting there. There was a small black rectangular box, sitting on the table next to me. I picked it up and pressed a red button. The tiny square thing, on the cabinet turned on._

_About three and a half Jerry's later, a new nurse came in. She was prettier than the first. She was holding a clipboard. She gasped, when she looked up from it. "Hi," I managed to weakly croak. I guess my throat was still a little dry from the six months._

"_A…Alex Russo? The nurse managed to stumble out the name. I couldn't tell if she was shocked or scared. _

_Alex Russo, sounds familiar. Maybe she's my neighbor. "Oh, okay. Hi Alex, I'm… not sure," I never really thought about it. But now that I thought about it, I didn't remember anything._

"_Oh, no," she sighed. "This isn't good. Sweetie, your name is Alex Russo. My name is Rikki Nashafeld," with that, she took off into the hall and got another nurse._

_She came in with the nurse from this morning. "Alex, can you tell me how long you've been awake?" the other nurse said in a nasally voice. She was talking to me like I was a five year old._

"_About three and a half Springer's," I said all know it allish._

"_Why didn't you tell anyone? We would've been here A.S.A.P," Rikki asked. I liked her, she was sweet._

"_Well, cause um, what's A.S.A.P?" I never really thought about calling for someone. Being alone was so peaceful._

"_Alex, we're going to call your parents and their going to be here soon, so why don't you clean yourself up ." the nasally voiced nurse, asked me, still treating me like a five year old. They both left me to clean up._

_~Half an hour later~_

_My family all came in crying. I only recognized one though. He was tall, and muscular with circles under his eyes, from lack of sleep. He was nothing like the guy in my dream. But then again he was wearing much less_ clothes in my dream.

"Alex!" an old guy yelled, running up and hugging me. I assumed that he was my dad or a really young grandpa.

When he finally let go, the woman, she seemed young. Way younger than the guy, took his place and gave me a hug.. A boy, about thirteen and a half came and gave me a quick awkward hug. The cute one, however was still in the doorway. He slowly made his way to me and stuck out his hand. Wow, dream him was **much **less shy.

"Justin, don't be a douche, give her a hug," the little one said. I liked the little kiddo, I'm sure we're going to be great friends.

Justin, took a step closer and gave me a hug. A jolt of electricity ran through me, when his hands touched my back. I'm pretty sure that he felt it too because he quickly pulled away, too soon for my liking.

"Mrs. and Mr. Russo, may I speak with you for a moment out in the hall?" Rikki asked.

"Hey Alex, does your bed go up an down?" the little one asked,. He was so random, it was cute.

"Yeah, you wanna ride it? Umm what's your name?"

" Oh, ammnesia. That's like soo cool. That way you can blame the ammnesia when you don't do your homework and stuff." we all laughed. "I'm Max. Your favorite of your two brothers." Justin rolled his eyes and smacked the back of Max's head.

"So do you remember anything?" Justin asked.

"No I mean I remember how to talk. I think I can remember the alphabet and the stuff that's just like picture type memories, but the pictures just look like doodles."

"Try the alphabet," Justin suggested, but I gave him a blank expression. "The letters."

"Oh, okay." and with that I sung the alphabet, even the 'next time won't you sing with me' part.

"Okay, you have that down? Do you want to try the 'doodles?'" Justin asked. He seemed really mice. I had the best brothers ever.

"Sure can I have a pen and paper? It's easier to draw them." it was easier for me to draw them then to write down what I saw then try to remember it.

Justin handed me a piece of paper and a pen. I drew what I saw:

4 5683 8 5876846

"Looks like a code. Hey, maybe she's been brain washed and she's like a spy or something now." Max piped in.

JPOV

4 5683 8 5876846. It was a code, more like text talk, sorrtta. Those were the buttons you'd press to type I love u Justin. I don't know why I know this, but I do. No one could ever figure this out, ever.


	7. Remembering

APOV

Today I was finally getting released form this hell hole. I could walk on my own and I was getting my memory back. It usually like a vision, I'd see it like a scene in a movie, I called them visions, it made me feel like Alice Cullen. I deserved to go home plus the nurses here were suckers for the puppy dog face.

About two weeks ago, I got a weird 'vision' thingy. I was watching Harry Potter, when t came, I remembered something really important, I was a friggin wizard!

I haven't told mom or dad yet. Justin and Max were there, when it happened, so they obviously knew.

~flashback~

"_Hey so I remembered something," I had said, trying to sound casually._

"_That Daniel Radcliffe is a hunk?" Max asked, never taking his eyes off the TV._

"_What?! Robert Pattinson is much hunkier then Daniel!" Justin screeched. Wow, I think my brothers might be gay._

"_That's true, Rob, does have abs. I mean have you seen those New Moon scene pictures. You know the one where they're in Italy? He has abs!" _

"_Who's Robert Pattinson?" I asked._

"_Who's Robert Pattinson? Who are you? I don't think I can call you my sister anymore," _

_Max said very over dramatically. "Robert Pattinson plays Edward Cullen, in Twilight."_

"_Twilight?" did he know I have amnesia?_

"_The movie that we watched last week. God, you're acting like you have amnesia," Justin smacked max over the head. "Oh, right sorry."_

"_Ew, he's gross. Totally not a hunk. Taylor Launter, maybe. Jackson Rathbone, total hunk!" _

"_Anyways, Alex, what did you remember?" Justin asked, probably to make sure that Max and I didn't start a fight over who's the biggest hunk._

"_I remembered I'm a wizard."_

"_Alex that's great!" Justin cried and gave me a big hug. Lately he'd been really clingy. Every time I told him I remembered something, he'd stop whatever he was doing and give me a big hug. "Mom and Dad will be thrilled. Isn't it great Max?" I hadn't noticed but ,max was on the other side of the room looking at me like I was a freak._

"…_Can't believe she thinks Robert Pattinson is gross," Max grumbled to himself._

~end flashback~

We arrived home, in record time. Justin and I agreed that we'd tell Mom and Dad on Sunday. Since, it was Friday, it'd give me sometime to plan what I'd say.

It felt good to be home. Rikki, believed that if I went home, it'd help the memories comeback easier and faster.

"Justin why don't you give Alex a tour of the house, while the rest of us go tidy up the shop for that thing," my mom tried to be subtle, but I knew that they were planning a surprise party for me tonight.

"Sure mom, come on Alex. This is the kitchen, it has a great view of the dining room and living room."

"They're connected of course it has a great view." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay, next stop, one of the best places in the house, the lair!" he seemed thrilled so I acted thrilled too.

As we waked into the lair, I got a vision.

"_Justin, I think I'm in love with you."_

"Alex, what is it? Justin came running over to me, but I was snapped out of reality, to another painful memory.

"…_you don't love me?"_

"Alex? Alex!" Justin had my shoulders in a death grip and was shaking them,.

"Bastard!" I slapped him across the face. He looked confused, but didn't try to stop me, when I ran out of the room.

I turned into a girly room. I practically leapt onto the bed. I didn't know why I was so upset, but I was. I hugged a big satin pillow, it was comforting, I don't know why, but it was.

_I jumped on my bed and began to cry. _

Alex!" Justin pounded on the door "Alex what is it? What happened? Are you okay? What did I do?"

"Go away jackass!" I threw a pillow at the door. God, was he stupid? I didn't even lock the door.

"Alexandra Margarita Russo you open this door right now!" he was furious. I thought it was hilarious. "Are you laughing? How the fuck is this funny?"

"You… retard… the door…don't you have a possible thumbs? Just turn he door knob," I said in between giggles.

He opened the door, slowly. His face automatically softened when he saw me, I'm sure that if I wasn't having a giggle fit, I'd look upset. "Alex, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked sitting down next to me on the bed.

"I was fucking in love with you! Were you ever going to tell me?! God, I hate this. I don't want to remember!" I broke down crying. Justin pulled me into a hug, letting me ruin his shirt.

"Shh, don't cry," he soother. He pulled my chin up, so I was looking him in the eyes. He leaned forward and kissed me.

**OMG! Cliffie! R&R plz, I'll try to update sooner. Any ideas plz! **

**Alex and Justin will not be getting together that easily though, im sorry , but I refuse to give them a break after only like seven chapters. For now ~jasperloverxoxo**


	8. Jackass and bastard, all in five minutes

Hey guys srry it took so long to update again. I promise ill try to update everyday or every other day from now on.

**JPOV**

**Mom told me to give Alex a tour of the house. Which if you ask me is the dumbest thing I ever heard, okay maybe no dumbest thing, I do live with Max. But, I mean she lived here her whole life and she was getting her memory back, but I just shrugged it off. More time with Alex alone was fine by me.**

"**This is the kitchen. It has a great view of the dining room and living room," I began the tour with the closest place.**

"**That's because they're connected," she rolled her eyes at me. God, she was even cute when she was sarcastic.**

"**Okay, next stop, one of the best places in the house, the lair!" I really thought this was the best place in the house. She seemed thrilled, again cute when she's thrilled too. I mean it seemed appropriate, she remembered that she was a wizard.**

**I led her into the lair, when she froze. I knew what was happening, she was remembering something. It always pained me when this happened, even thought I knew that it was good for her, it still pained me when it happened. Her eyes looked so dull and lifeless.**

"**Alex, what is it?" I jogged over to where she was standing. I knew that sometimes she gets a little dizzy afterwards so I wanted to be there, in case she fell.**

"…**you don't love me?" I heard her mumble, then she broke down crying.**

**Well shit, I was hoping that she would never remember that. **

"**Alex? Alex!" I started to shake her by the shoulders, trying to snap her out of what ever it was that she was in.**

"**Bastard!" she screeched and slapped me across the face and ran out of the room in tears. I just stood there for a while. I knew that I deserved that, but I was still puzzled anyway.**

**I knew that it was risky, but she seemed so broken, when she ran out of the room. **

"**Alex!" called after her loudly, so she could hear me over her sobbing, while I pounded on the door. "Alex what is it? What happened? Are you okay? What did I do?" I didn't even think, before I spoke. I knew what the matter was, I told her I wasn't in love with her, that's what the matter was.**

"**Go away jackass!" Again with the name calling! I heard a soft thump on the door. Did she just throw a pillow at the door? I mean I don't really even understand why she was so mad, but I didn't deserve to be called a jackass and a bastard in the same five minutes. For god's sake, I was in love with her!**

"**Alexandra Margarita Russo you open this door right now!" I sounded like the pissed off father that just walked in on his fifteen year old daughter having sex, not the concerned brother. I waited for a reply, but I heard soft melodious giggles coming from the other side of the door. Was she bi-polar? One second she's sad, then mad, then she laughing? "Are you laughing? How the fuck is this funny?"**

"**You retard, don't you have opposable thumbs? Just turn the door knob!" well great, now she thinks I'm stupid**

**I slowly opened the door, afraid she'd try to smother me with a pillow or bite off me head or something. I instantly regretted yelling at her, when I saw how upset she was." Alex," I started in a soft voice, "Alex, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Do you want to tell me what happened?" I figured I'd get her point of view on this whole thing. I sat down next to her on the bed.**

"**I was fucking in love with you! Were you ever going to tell me?! God, I hate this. I don't want to remember!" she broke down crying. It broke my heart, to know that I was the one who caused her such pain. I pulled her into a hug, allowing her tears to stain my shirt.**

"**Shh, don't cry," I tried to sooth her. I gently pulled her chin up so she was looking me in the eye and I leaned forward and kissed her.**

**Hey guys plz R&R. any ideas plz im desperate, I cant think of anything, seriously I have writers block.**


	9. Coming home party part 1

**Bonjour! It's me, I back from Paris!! Srry it took so long but I have two chapters **

**done, so they should be up soon!!**

I was shocked, no I was beyond shocked. I thought he hated me, oh god, I called him a bastard and here he is kissing me. Man, he was a good kisser. His lips were smooth and moist.

The kiss was perfect. It was sweet and passionate. He didn't try to take the kiss to another level. I hoped the moment would never end, but of course like always, right when you say that, it has to end.

"Hey, Justin, your mom told me you were up here, I was wondering if…" a cute boy, about Justin's age started as he barged into the room.

We both quickly pulled apart. The boy looked at me, then at Justin and then at me again.

"Justin," the boy began slowly, "i…is that your sister?" Justin bit his lip. I could tell that he was embarrassed.

**What the hell?!** my mind was screaming, **he kissed ME. He doesn't have a right to be embarrassed, if anything, I do. Not him.**

I don't know what came over me, but a something in me wanted to get in him in trouble, to make him embarrassed. That side of me quickly over-powered the side me that wanted to protect him and for him to be happy.

I quickly jumped off the bed and extended my hand, to the boy. "Hi! I'm Alexandra Russo, but you can call me Alex," I said sweetly and semi-flirting.

"Hi, I'm Beau," he said accepting my handshake. "Firm, most girls handshakes are weak. So back to my question, are you Justin's sister?"

"Yup," I said popping the 'p.' Justin quickly put his hand over my mouth. Bo's jaw was hanging open, it was quite funny, he looked like a trout!

"Yes, she's my sister, but I was teaching her how to stage kiss, for drama. Pretty believable wasn't it?"

"Justin, you're a terrible liar, you were totally kissing your sister. Is that even legal? Cause my sister is pretty hot."

"Um, Alex, can I have a minute to talk to Beau alone?" Justin asked with authority, yet his voice was gentle and sincere.

"sure" I said. I knew that if I eavesdropped on the, that there would probably be things that I did not want to hear.

JPOV

"Okay, she's gone, now spill," Bo said sitting next to me on the bed. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was a teenage girl searching for juicy gossip.

"Well…I…um…she…and uh yeah," I stuttered as I remembered everything, starting from the day that she told me she loved me, to today. "Dude, I think I'm in love with her."

I wasn't surprised that I was. I mean even when we were younger, I loved being around he, and even when she was up to her usual ways, I still helped her out of them, just because in the end, she was happy. No matter what punishment she got, she learned something that in the future, would help her be a good person.

I was surprised that I had just told someone I haven't know for that long, that I was in love with my sister.

"Dude, since you just told me something that if I were in your shoes, I would never tell you, I want to make us even. I'm a telepath."

"A telepath?" I asked in disbelief. "Is that how you knew I was a wizard?"

"Yup, and that's also how I know, that Dean just met up with Dean is n the station."

"What?! Dean? The same Dean that for the last four months has been dating Gigi? What's he doing here?"

"Well, he brought Alex flowers, other than that, he isn't sure what he's going to say yet."

"I gotta go talk to him," I said as I practically ran downstairs, taking them two at a time.

When I got downstairs, I saw Dean leaving with Gigi draped across his arm. IT wasn't noticeable at first, but Dean was walking with a limp, I couldn't help but laugh, thinking of what might have happened to him.

I turned toward Alex, watching as she put some ice on her knuckles. "Hey, what happened? Are you okay?" I asked gesturing to her knuckles.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Dean came in here, and told me about him and Gigi, and then he told me that we didn't necessarily have to break up, he said that there was plenty of him to go around and that Gigi, wouldn't mind sharing him. So I punched him and somehow 'he' managed to fall into a table, severely hurting his leg." she said with an innocent smile.

"Alex, I'm so sorry," I told her genuinely.

"Don't be. I don't remember him that much, plus it was fun to punch him. It felt good to relieve some anger."

"Well, next time use a punching bag. Not that I'm not happy you punched him, but you could get in a lot of trouble if you do that."(**A/N it's true, that's why I'm going to boarding school!****L)**

"Fine," she muttered and walked upstairs.

For the next few hours, Max, Beau and I were busy setting up the sub station, while mom kept her distracted upstairs. But, I must say, after all the blood, sweat, tears and a little-lot- bit of magic, the sub station looked rockin'.

It was 8:45 all the guests were here and all we needed was the guest of honor. "Everyone, shhh she's coming!" my mom hissed.

**To Be continued…**

**Hey guys, I'll have the next part up later today or early tomorrow. Hope you enjoy and plz don't forget to review. **


	10. Coming home party part 2

**Hey guys, I know I said that id have it up a while ago, but I found out that I had to move to school, and the transition was a little rough, but I'm updating now. And yes, I am supposed to be in school right now, but you guys are more important. I mean who needs math??**

APOV- a few hours earlier the day of the party

"Alex, honey, the family is going to go out to dinner in a few hours, so here," she handed me some folded clothes and a pair of shoes, "put these on," she said with a wink at me before leaving the room.

After showering and curling my hair, I decided to take a look at the clothes my mom gave me. It was adorable!! Whoever said that parents had terrible taste in clothes were wrong! My mom was amazing.

The shirt was a burgundy pyramid studded tank top, which showed off my curves. The jeans were simple dark blue skinny jeans with a pair of black high tops.

When I looked at the click, I realized that two hours had already flew by; I didn't know what time we were leaving, so I figured I'd go find my mom to ask her. I looked around upstairs, but when I couldn't find her, I figured I'd check downstairs before I tried her cell phone.

"Everyone shh, she's coming!" I heard my mom hiss, causing me to grin.

I slowly descended the stairs, and saw Justin and Beau hiding behind the counter, which was terrible hiding spot, because I could see them from the stairs. Justin looked nervous, like I'd fly over there and drink his blood. Which Beau seemed to find hilarious.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled, jumping out of their hiding spots. My smile grew more, even though I knew about what they were planning, it was still sweet of them. Looking around the room, I realized I didn't know at least half of the people in the room. When I looked back at Justin, I saw him with some beautiful trampy blonde.

She was wearing a pair of denim booty shorts- which only work if you have a booty, and she definitely did not have an ass- and a halter top that showed off a lot of her stomach. She was twirling a piece of her hair and then she leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Pulling away, she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him into the kitchen. He eventually gave in and started with her, but not before his eyes met mine . I could see the apology in his eyes, just like I'm sure he could see the hurt, anger and betrayal in mine.

JPOV

Shit, What was I doing? I barely know this girl, I only get together with her when I need to release some tension. The look in Alex's eyes was like someone stole my heart and was stabbing it repeated times and then decided to give it back saying 'oops, it broke.'

I couldn't do this to Alex, so I turned around and walked out of the kitchen. When I came out of the kitchen, I saw Alex leading Beau into the back room. _WTF is she doing? _I was screaming in my head over and over again. I saw Beau smile as he read my thoughts and then they disappeared, closing the door behind them.

**Hey guys it's me. Any ideas? If so let me know and I can try to put it in the story. Your thoughts are always important to me. R&R plz!!**


	11. Wanna play a game?

**Hey guys, I just wanna say school SUCKS!! But here's another chapter. I felt bad for the cliffy so I had to explain something's. Like why Alex is walking off with beau,. So here ya go. Enjoy**

APOV

After I saw Justin leave with that tramp, I decided to get even with him. I quickly walked up to Beau, he didn't look very surprised.

"Hey B, um I was uh wondering if er you wouldliketohelpmepissoffJustin?" I said, very nervously.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" he asked smiling menacingly. I had known him for like six hours and he already seemed like a big brother to me.

"You'll see. Come with me," I grabbed his arm, my grin matching his. I led him towards the back supply room.

"Hey Alex, you seem great but, a.) I'm not going to hook up with you and b.) if/when your brother finds out, he's going to kill me and you know, I kinda like my intestines on the inside of my body," he laughed.

"Well, that's okay, cause I have no plans of hooking up with you either. I knew Justin was watching when we left so now we wait for him to flip his lid, why don't we play a game?" I asked.

"Sure, how about 20 questions and I'll even answer them too, so you won't feel like your trapped in a closet with an absolute stranger." wow, he was super nice.

"Fine."

"Okay, first real relationship?"

"His name was Jack, and it was for three days in 4th grade." he laughed, but quickly stopped, when I shot him the death glare.

"Lets see. Mine was a girl name Claire, for two months in the 8th grade. What was your most recent thought?"

"What?!"

"Just answer the question!" he said while laughing, more like giggling.

"Okay, it was about three hours ago and I was thinking about if doors could talk would the be all like 'hey you! Yes you, that's right I'm a talkin' door. Why the hell are you slamming me? I have a really bad headache because of you! You should be ashamed of yourself. Now be gone'"

"Wow. Mine was just me imaging a monkey in a coconut bra, doing the Macarena. Who's your favorite actor?"

"Easy, Taylor Launter"**(*gag* srry to anyone who likes him but ewww) **I said matter-of-factly.

"Eww, why? Ethan Peck(*swoon*) all the way!!! He's like one of the few actors, who it's okay to not have six pack abs, cause he's hot either way!"

"Wow, no offense, but it kinda sounded like you have a crush on Ethan Peck!" I giggled

"Well, of course. Who doesn't? Favorite actress?"

"Hm, Selena Gomez, I guess."

"Mine is so Helena Bonham Carter(Bellatrix Lestrange) Favorite TV show?"

"This may seem shocking, but Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. From what I can remember, his tips actually helped me get through middle school," it was easy to tell Beau, the truth, I wish it was this easy with all guys.

"Mine's 10 things I hate about you. Kat and Patrick need to hurry up and get together already. I wonder what's taking Justin so long to barge in here, screaming his head off.

Right after he said that, I heard footsteps.

"Shh, he's coming !" I whispered. "He's gonna be so pissed at us." I said smiling

The door knob slowly turned, and Justin stormed into the room. Suddenly the phrase if looks could kill popped into my mind.

"What the hell are you two doing?!!" he roared. Yep definitely pissed.

**Hey guys, I just wanna say if you have any ideas, I will gladly take em. School isn't going well right now, so ill be updating more often, instead of homework. So please read and review! Until next time have a great life and carpe diem!(it's Latin meaning Seize the Day!**


	12. Accusations

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long!! School's a drag. It's only a few weeks in and I was already suspended and my parents came and took away my computer for a week! So ill try to have more up sooner!! ~jasperloverxoxo**

APOV

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Justin yelled.

"Well we _were _sitting here playing twenty questions, until some rude person, I'm not going to name names *cough*Justin Russo*cough* jumped to conclusions. Which by the way is very rude, if I may say so myself," I said facing him, with my arms crossed,. Pretending to be mad at him. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I….I.….I'm not the one who should be explaining myself," he stuttered, clearly afraid of me and my 'angriness.'

"Oh yes you do! Who do you think you are? Your not my boyfriend! You were the one who kissed me, then said it was nothing and to top it off, you were the one who went into the kitchen with that….that whore!" I yelled no longer faking.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, barely audible.

"Your sorry?!" it was Beau's turn to be outraged, "can't you see the hurt you've put her through? She has one of the most purest hearts that I've ever seen and look what you've done to that!" he said waving his hand in my general direction.

"Okay, clearly our prank has gone a little over board, so lets call a stalemate, Beau and I shouldn't have done that and you don't have a right to over-react.

"Fine," they both mumbled, defeated.

We all walked doubt of the closet, laughing and smiling, the thing that happened forty-five seconds ago forgotten. That is, until we saw a confused and slightly pissed Harper, standing at least four feet form the closet.

"Harper, I can explain," I said pleadingly, taking the extra step to reach out to her.

Ever, since Harper came to visit me, we had practically gotten along as if I didn't have amnesia. She was the only person that I remembered everything about.

_Flash back._

_It was the Thursday, after I had woken up, when she came in., smiling timidly I froze, for half a second, while ever memory of Harper came rushing back to me._

"_Harper!" I yelled, jumping up and practically tackling her to the ground._

"_You remember!" she practically screeched, with excitement._

_Justin who had been in the room, with me was staring at us amazed, it was clear, he didn't understand how I had managed to remember her and basically nothing about him._

_End Flashback_

"N….no. It's fine. You two are great for each other," she said with a genuine smile, then she turned to Justin, her face deadly serious. "Now you take care of her. 'Cause if you don't you'll have to deal with me got? Get it, good. You hear me?"

Justin gulped and nodded.

"Hi, I don't think we've met, I'm Beau. Justin's friend. I'm in on the family secret too," Beau said, shaking Harper's hand, timidly.

"Hi! I'm Harper!" Harper, said perkily. "So are we all going to just stand around or are we going to go back to Alex's kick ass party?!" Harper and I walked off, our arms locked together to my party, the guys following us.

BPOV

Oh my god, I think I'm in love with Harper. She is the sweetest girl I've ever met. There's not a single mean thought in her mind! Even when she was angry, she was still thinking about how much she wanted them to be happy and how cute they were together. A ping of jealousy shot through me as I watched Alex and Harper walk off. Justin sent me a knowing glance.

_It just gets harder from here, trust me _Justin thought.

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long. last weekend I went to my cuz's wedding and I danced with the sweetest guy ever. He reminded me a lot of jasper from twilight. But now im never going to see him again. So me in my depressed state will probably have another chapter up soon. Until then, remember dream like you'll live forever and live like you'll die tomorrow!**


	13. Kodak Moment

APOV

For the rest of my party, Beau and Harper, were practically inseparable. I t was cute, but nauseating, I don think they realized, that they hadn't left each others side for over four hours, but they didn't care.

The party, I think was mainly for my parents, because around 10:30, mom and dad told the kids who were left,-Max, Justin, Harper, Beau and I- to go upstairs. Apparently, Beau and Harper were sleeping over, so we didn't have to wait for their parents to come pick them up. Although, in my personal opinion, it was just more time to ogle each other and for Justin and I to awkwardly avoid each other.

"Well, I'm not stupid," Max said suddenly as we all sat down in the living room. "Beau and Harper, are over there having eye sex. Alex and Justin are over there acting as if they walked in on mom and dad doing _it _and then made out in a broom closet. So, I want to be in the loop NOW or I'll go tell that Alex and Beau were alone unsupervised in a closet for like twenty minutes and Harper and Justin, went off and when they came back, Justin was missing a sock and had smudged lipstick on his cheek.

We all just sat there, our mouths agape. We clearly didn't give Max nearly enough credit. I quickly re-told everything, leaving out some details, like me being in love with Justin. But I'm pretty sure he figured them out.

"Wait, so even though you two are practically in love with each other, you guys are avoiding each other?" Max asked confused.

"Well, yeah, pretty much. I mean everyone goes through the weird avoiding stage. Edward and Bella, Paige and Alex, Kat and Patrick. So yeah, we're avoiding each other.

"But all of those people you named, wind up falling in love after a while. So basically, you just implied you two would fall in love with each other." Max said, matter-of-factly.

"No we won't! I hate him!" I yelled, while the same time Justin screamed "No we won't. I hate her!"

"Jeez, no need to get your panty hoes in a twist." Max said, rolling his eyes.

"Okaay, so lets watch a movie," Beau said, trying to change the mood, which worked cause it went from tense to happy in a few seconds.

"Sure, what movie should we watch?" Justin asked.

"Lets watch The Adams Family Reunion!" I suggested.

I heard a course of 'okay's' as I popped din the DVD. The rest of the night, was spent watching movies, until we fell asleep.

MaxPOV

Everyone else, had fallen asleep, while we were watching 10Things I Hate About You, the movie. Beau and Harper, were cuddling on the love seat. I was on the chair. And Alex and Justin were on the couch.

Justin has Alex pulled tight to his chest, like he was trying to protect her from disappearing.

I couldn't help myself. This was a perfect Kodak Moment, even if their eyes were closed. Plus, perfect blackmail too. I grabbed my digital camera and took a picture. I was surprised, that the flash didn't wake anyone up, but I shouldn't complain. I'd be dead if they did. After putting my camera safely away, I sat back down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**There you guys go. Another chapter, ideas? Comments? Just lets me know and I'll try to put it in. I think im gonna jump ahead to Alex's first day of school. **


	14. Back to school prt 1

**JPOV --a one and a half months later**

**Today was Alex's first day of school. I think I was more nervous, then she was. She didn't know exactly about my bad boy reputation. I was pretty sure that that was the last thing, she would've expected from me especially the way I acted around her.**

"**Justin hurry up! We're going to be late for school!" I heard Alex's beautiful voice holler excitedly from downstairs. **

"**K, I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled back. I quickly ran downstairs, grabbing my backpack and ran out the door, catching up to Alex and Max.**

"**Hey!" Alex greeted me. It was nice, that she was talking to me whole heartedly again. Ever since her party, we never really spoke and when we did it, it was forced and empty.**

"**Hey, you could've waited you know," I joked.**

"**Yeah, well excuse me for actually wanting to go to school. You aren't the one that's been cooped up in the house for two months. Do you know how hard it was to get mom and dad, my doctor and the schools principle to give me the okay, just to go to school?" Alex asked. "I wear, I was like this close," she put her index finger and thumb half a centimeter away from each other "to just charming them into saying yes."**

"**Don't worry, we would never let you go to the dark side," I joked. But in reality, Max and I were actually trying to stop Alex from using magic too much, like she used to. I knew that if I go into too much trouble, I'd have to listen to Lady Law.**

"**Hate to break it to you two, but now instead of talking about school, we can actually go to it!" Max faked enthusiasm as he pointed to the school, which was right in front of us.**

"**Hey Alex, Max and I will walk you to the office," I offered as I took one of her hands, and Max took the other. It was a friendly gesture, but part of me wanted it to be more. **

"**Okay, and thanks guys. I don't know what I would do with out you two," she said, smiling.**

**We, led Alex to the office, where of course, none other than our new vice principle, was sitting at the desk. Did I mention that the hates my guts? No, well he does. But the feelings mutual. And, he's a total perv.**

"**Ah Mr. Russo. What is it today? Steal another one of your teachers cars? Beat up another poor little kid?" he asked grinning at me, just waiting to get enough provable dirt, to expel me.**

**Alex, turned her head to me questioningly to me, but I just shook my head. She turned to max, who quickly decided to fill Alex in, even though I was giving him the evil eye.**

"**Actually, Mr. Cavie, I'm here, to help my **_**sister **_**get her new schedule." giving him a back off look. "So, I would very much like it if you didn't assume that it's always me, when I walk in here.**

"**Ah, Mr. Russo, long time no see" Mr. Laritate said, walking out of his office. "Oh, and Ms. Russo. Wow, you two could be the trouble twosome, or threesome," he said, giving Max a dirty look, which I wanted to beat off his chubby face.**

"**Actually, we're here to get Alex's schedule," I said, grinding my teeth together. **

"**Very well then, here you are Ms. Russo," Mr. Laritate said, handing Alex a manila folder.**

"**Thank you, very much, MR. Laritate," Alex, said in her fake sweet voice. I put my hand on the small of her back, leading out her of the office. I turned around and glared at Mr. Cavie who was staring at my sisters butt, like a piece of meat.**

"**You know, I'm a little hurt. Not telling me about the bad boy rep. Where's the trust.?" she asked, putting her hand over her heart, dramatically.**

"**I'm sorry," I said, pulling her into a one arm hug.**

**All of a sudden, I saw a bright light, and when my vision cleared, I saw Max standing in front of us with a big smile on his face. It took me a second, to realize, that it was him, but when I did, I'm pretty sure that the realization was in my eyes, because Max looked panicked and began to run. I quickly, took off after Max.**

"**Your dead meat Max!" I hollered, as I took off.**

"**You'll never take me alive!" he yelled, as he ran around the corner.**

**So I think I'm gonna make this a few chapters, that way I'll update sooner. Tomorrows Halloween!!! Me and a bunch off buddies are gonna play a prank on the dean so hope I don't get caught. He hates me;) I'm so excited. Anyway, hope you enjoy and review. Have an amazing Halloween!**


	15. Back to school prt 2

APOV

I sighed to myself as I watched Justin run away after Max. I missed talking to Justin, but I was hurt, and I needed time to cool off.

I looked down at my schedule first I had Math, great, I may as well just sleep through first period. My second mod, was science with Ms. Kingsworth, it said I was in seniors, which is weird cause I'm a junior, but I wasn't in any position to question authority. That's what my dad told me, don't question authority; be a good little girl and you'll be just fine.

Math went by in a blur, too many numbers and letters if you ask me. I checked my schedule, and started heading for the science lab. I sighed, as I heard the last warning bell, and the few remaining students, left lingering in the hall, run into their classrooms. I knocked on the science lab and entered, when I heard the teacher yell 'Come in."

As I entered, there were a few wolf whistles, and catcalls, until someone whispered "that's Justin Russo's sister," then it got very quite in the room.

"You must be Alex, looks like we have another Russo in the class," teacher said. She didn't look much like a teacher though, she looked like she was the same age as the students. "Well Alex, you can take a seat in the back next by the computers" she pointed towards the back.

It took me a second, but I realized that she told me to go sit next to Justin, who up until this point had managed to stay hidden.

"Hey," Justin whispered to me.

"Hi," I whispered back.

"Wow you can totally feel the tension over here. Dude you can totally cut the tension with a knife," Beau said, using a regular voice, making his self know, but also allowing Ms. Kingsworth to here us. I couldn't help but to smile at him, he was genuinely funny, not perverted like the boys in my math class were.

"Justin, Beau! Just because you two know her doesn't give you permission to talk during class. If you believe that you're too good to pay attention then you can come and learn today's lesson in detention," the teacher snapped.

"Yes ma'am," the boys mumbled in unison.

"Um Alex I hate to sound rude but where did half of your clothes go?" Justin asked referring to the jacket I had removed that hid my dress.

"Don't worry, they're in my locker," I said turning away from him to finish copying down the notes.

JPOV

Beau and I were talking, when we heard a knock at the classroom door, and Alex walked in. For the last few months she had been being tutored, so it didn't surprise me that she was in senior science class, but what did surprise me was what she was wearing, or what she wasn't wearing. Jealousy ran through me, as I heard Dick Vancy wolf whistle at her, I decided right there and then, that he wouldn't be able to speak once school got out.

I didn't catch what Ms. Kingsworth said to her, but she made her way over to Beau and I so I figured that she was going to be stuck sitting next to us for the rest of the year.

"Hey," I whispered to her.

"Hi," she whispered back, I was relieved when she spoke back to me, I thought she might be upset with me since I ran off earlier. And the last thing I wanted was for her to be upset with me. That girl could hold a serious grudge.

"Wow you can totally feel the tension over here. Dude you can totally cut the tension with a knife," Beau said, speaking in his normal, loud voice, getting Ms. Kingsworth's attention. Alex jumped a little when he spoke so I guessed she hadn't seen him earlier, but I also noticed that she smiled, at Beau's joke, which made me happy, that she was happy.


End file.
